Foam Fight
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Small One-Shot. Fred and George cure the boredom for everyone. Please R&R xx


Foam Fight

The weather was lovely at the Burrow. A beautiful sunny day, much to the happiness of the Weasley family who all took this opportunity to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine. They even invited Harry and Hermione to enjoy the day with them, as they all sat on the grassy area just outside their house.

Molly and Arthur were inside preparing food for the youngsters that sat outside. Harry and Ginny were sat with Hermione while Ron was sleeping in the sun, his snoring ruining the ambiance of the quiet atmosphere.

"I do wish Ronald wouldn't waste this day sleeping" Hermione commented as she looked over at the sleeping Ron. "It's not often you get nice weather like this"

"I know. Too bad he's just lazy" Harry smiled as he fiddled with a blade of grass he had plucked from the ground beside him.

"He doesn't even do anything during the day, so there is no reason for him to be sleepy" Ginny sighed. "We could all be playing a game, or doing something other than sitting, listening to him snore". An enormous snore came right on queue as Ginny finished her sentence, as if almost it was responding.

"Fred and George look bored sat over there too, maybe they want to do something?" Harry suggested while both girls looked nervous. Fred and George were great fun, but also very mischievous and involving them in a game could result in themselves falling for a prank.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want to waste their time playing a game with us" Hermione looked down as she said her excuse.

"They're not that bad Hermione" Harry defended.

"Trust me" Ginny stepped in. "They are. They're my brothers remember" all three looked over to the twins who had their wands in hand, flicking them aimlessly around, their expressions giving away they were very bored. As the three watched them, they thought it was strange yet fascinating that even in a daze the twins managed to flick their wands simultaneously.

"I'm really bored" Fred sighed, loosening his grip on his wand, letting it slip out of his hand onto the ground before him.

"Same" George muttered. Fred looked over at the three younger Gryffindor members and noticed they were watching them.

"What are they staring at?" Fred mumbled so they wouldn't noticed his lips moving. George turned round to view their staring too, then faced Fred once more.

"We must be that interesting to look out" George replied, which Fred gave an amused smile to. Fred's eyes then landed on Ron who was still sleeping and a grin formed on his face as a plan formed in his head to entertain themselves. Fred picked up his wand and whispered a spell so that he wouldn't attract any attention apart from George's. Once the spell was said, a huge pile of white foam appeared in front of them both. George was confused on why his twin performed this action, then started to get an idea when Fred took some foam into his hand and smiled evilly as he advanced towards his sleeping sibling. George shared the same smile once he realised what his twin was up to.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny halted their recently started conversation once Ginny pointed out what Fred was up to, and all three waited in suspense on how Ron would react to his older sibling's action.

Fred was inches from Ron and stood over him, foam in hand. He leaned down and planted both hands harshly onto Ron's face startling him awake with foam all over his face.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, before noticing what happened, and immediately darted for the culprit. "You git!" He cursed and he chased after his laughing brother. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all laughed hysterically at the two as they darted around the house. Ron with foam still on his face.

George had grabbed some foam into his own hands, and was laughing at his twin and younger brother, what he didn't anticipate was that Ron would give up on Fred and turn on him instead.

"Ahh! Get away!" George laughed as Ron started chasing him.

"Oi Ron! If you can't get me, then don't get my twin!" Fred called out, laughing at the sight, almost unable to stand. Harry and Hermione stood up from their laughing, Ginny wanted in on some of this action, and used the spell to summon some foam before her, grabbing some in her hand then rubbing it on an unsuspecting Harry's face.

"Ginny!" He cried out, as she ran off giggling. He grabbed some of the foam Ginny had summoned and chased after her with it. Hermione just laughed at the sight of everyone running around. This was the day she wanted, a nice day with her friends all laughing and having fun.

"Feeling left out Granger?" A sly voice asked from behind her, as she turned quickly she found herself turning into a palm of foam, which covered her face and caused her to gasp in shock.

"FRED!" She screeched at his laughter. She growled playfully and cast the spell of foam into his face, he hid his face but was still laughing and ran off to get away from the stream of foam coming from Hermione's wand.

George had been caught by Ron and was pinned to the ground while Ron pushed the foam from George's hand into George's own face.

"Ron! Cut it out!" George laughed. Ron gave a triumphant smile but it was shortened when Hermione had abandoned her attack on Fred and had managed to get foam into Ron's face.

"Stop it!" Arthur Weasley bellowed out, causing everyone to come to an halt. "Your Mother wants you all in for lunch, you can continue your foam fight after"

"No need Dad, George and I already won" Fred spoke as foam was covering their faces. Arthur just smiled.

"If you say so Fred"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeah I was bored :') what can I say? lol Please review if you liked it, and feel free to read the rest of my stories. Thankyouu for reading xx<strong>


End file.
